1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch, and particularly to a switch apparatus having double buffering structures which are capable of buffering and withstanding a force applied on the switch apparatus so as to prevent the switch apparatus from damage.
2. Related Art
Generally, electronic products are provided with switches to switch on or off. In other words, if the switches are broken or damaged, the electronic products cannot work. Hence, switches are very important to electronic products.
A conventional switch includes a switch button and a trigger. The switch button is generally controlled to press the trigger for switching on or off. However, if the switch button is pressed with excessive force, the switch is apt to be damaged, and such a problem especially and easily arises in compact electronic products, like mobile phones. Therefore, to overcome the aforementioned problem, a soft object is provided between the switch button and the trigger for reducing the impact to the trigger. However, when the switch button is pressed, the soft object is deformed immediately and only on where it receives the impact from the switch button, which causes the trigger receives an unbalanced force. As a result, users have to apply different forces on different portions of the switch button to switch on or off. And it makes the switching difficult and not smooth. Besides, the soft object only can soft a small impact, but still becomes malfunction according to a big impact.